


Comfort

by statuscrows



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Killua doesn't think he's a very good person.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place right after the exam arc during that span of time when killua goes a little catatonic.

Killua's alone when he finds him, chained against the wall with the slowly fading marks of Milluki's whip across his chest and face. He doesn't react when Illumi walks in. He just keeps staring vacantly down at the floor of the dungeon.

"I'm home," Illumi announces. When Killua still fails to acknowledge his presence he slaps him sharply. Killua blinks slowly as he’s yanked up by the hair. 

"Welcome back," Killua says, voice hollow. 

Illumi smiles and lets go. "Thanks! It's good to be back. You look well. Do you want to see my license?"

He says nothing.

"Here." He digs his Hunter license out of his pocket and holds it up. "Cool, right?"

Killua doesn't look up. "Yeah, cool."

"Thanks," he says again. He puts away the license and places a hand along Killua's chest, examining the newly healing wounds. By his guess he probably missed Milluki by just a few minutes. "You know you aren't in the clear just because Milluki's already punished you, right?"

There's a small pause. And then Killua nods.

"That's good." He rips off Killua’s shorts. "Because I went pretty easy on you during the exam, didn't I?"

Killua nods again.

"I was going to make it much worse." He strokes Killua's cheek absently, eyes distant. "If you hadn't surrendered I was planning to fuck you right there in front of everyone. I still thought about it after you surrendered but those friends of yours would've probably killed the mood." 

For a few moments he lets himself get lost in his own fantasy as he touches his brother, before he pulls himself back to the present. "Kil, I went easy on you. Say it."

As though reading his mind Killua's response is perfect. "Thanks for taking it easy on me."

"You’re welcome. Now open."

Killua opens his mouth without any argument and wets Illumi's fingers just like he's supposed to. His expression remains flat and empty while Illumi fingers him open. His eyes are unfocused.

"Why am I doing this?" Illumi asks when he's aligned Killua with his cock, pressing the other to the cold stone wall. 

"To punish me," he says mechanically.

"And?"

"You love me."

He finds one of the wounds that Milluki carved into him and drags his nails across it. Killua jumps in his hold but Illumi keeps him in place. 

"Because I..." he hears Killua's voice crack just a little, "because I deserve it."

"That's exactly right," Illumi says. The chains rattle under the force of Illumi's thrust. He hikes Killua's thighs up around his hips and watches Killua take him, roughly, painfully, but without resistance. A soft sigh escapes him at the familiar tightness of his brother's body. He knows it can't have been more than a few months but it feels like it’s been forever since he last had Killua.

"You called Gon your friend and then you abandoned him. You would've let me kill him just to save yourself."

Killua is shaking but he still manages to nod once more. 

"You thought you liked him and that you cared for him but you aren't capable of that, are you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I can't care for anyone."

Illumi slows down enough to roll his hips into Killua a bit more gently. "What are you?"

"A puppet of darkness without passion."

"That's right Kil." He nuzzles his face into Killua's hair. "And whose puppet are you?"

He hears Killua swallow, but he doesn't hear a response. 

He switches up his hold to spread Killua further open and drives himself into his ass with a more punishing speed. 

"Y-yours!" Killua gasps. There's audible strain in his voice. "I'm...your puppet Illumi."

Illumi grabs one of the chains and tugs, shattering them both and shoving Killua down onto his knees. He forces Killua's face up towards him and takes himself in hand. 

"Apologize to me," Illumi says.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For running away. I'm sorry."

"Hm." Illumi runs his cock over Killua's lips, smearing pre-come there, though Killua hardly seems to notice. He jerks himself quickly, feeling himself already near the edge. "Not good enough, but that's a start."

Killua's eyes are cold when Illumi finally finishes. He doesn't so much as flinch as come covers his cheek and his lips. If he were anymore pale and lifeless Illumi might think he was a corpse. 

Illumi spreads a thumb across Killua's lower lip and presses it into his mouth. Killua dutifully licks it clean.

"So!" Illumi says cheerfully. "Just to recap...?"

"I'm sorry I ran away," Killua recites. "I'm just your puppet so there's no point in me trying to make friends. Thank you for punishing me properly this time. I...deserve it."

"Correct." He straightens out his clothes, taking just a moment to enjoy Killua's defeated face, drenched in his come. He's about to leave when he feels a hand on his pant leg.

"What is it?" Killua doesn't respond but there are tears gathering in his eyes. That perfect numb expression is slowly fading and giving way to genuine emotion. Genuine sorrow and guilt. "Was that not enough?"

"Please," Killua whispers. 

He pats Killua's head. "I was much too kind. You deserve worse."

Killua sniffs. "I do."

Killua grunts as he’s flung down against the stone floor of the cell but he doesn't resist as Illumi turns him onto his knees. He lets out a choked sob as Illumi enters him again, this time more roughly. 

"You're disgusting, aren't you?" Illumi says smiling. He gathers up both chains in one hand and pulls them back, stretching Killua's arms back painfully. "Wanting your big brother's cock this much."

"I'm disgusting," Killua echoes. His body goes slack as Illumi fucks him. "I deserve this.”


End file.
